1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in part, to mechanisms for extracting water from a web of material, and, more particularly, from a fibrous web being processed into a paper product on a papermaking machine. Specifically, the present invention is a method for manufacturing resin impregnated endless belt structures designed for use on a long nip press of the shoe type on a papermaking machine, and for other papermaking and paper-processing applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the papermaking process, a fibrous web of cellulosic fibers is formed on a forming fabric by depositing a fibrous slurry thereon in the forming section of a paper machine. A large amount of water is drained from the slurry in the forming section, after which the newly formed web is conducted to a press section. The press section includes a series of press nips, in which the fibrous web is subjected to compressive forces applied to remove water therefrom. The web finally is conducted to a drying section which includes heated dryer drums around which the web is directed. The heated dryer drums reduce the water content of the web to a desirable level through evaporation to yield a paper product.
Rising energy costs have made it increasingly desirable to remove as much water as possible from the web prior to its entry into the dryer section. As the dryer drums are typically heated from within by steam, costs associated with steam production may be substantial, especially when a large amount of water must be removed from the web.
Traditionally, press sections have included a series of nips formed by pairs of adjacent cylindrical press rolls. In recent years, the use of long press nips of the shoe type has been found to be more advantageous than the use of nips formed by pairs of adjacent press rolls. This is because the longer the time a web can be subjected to pressure in the nip, the more water can be removed there, and, consequently, the less water will remain behind in the web for removal through evaporation in the dryer section.
The present invention relates, in part, to long nip presses of the shoe type. In this variety of long nip press, the nip is formed between a cylindrical press roll and an arcuate pressure shoe. The latter has a cylindrically concave surface having a radius of curvature close to that of the cylindrical press roll. When the roll and shoe are brought into close physical proximity to one another, a nip, which can be five to ten times longer in the machine direction than one formed between two press rolls, is formed. Since the long nip may be five to ten times longer than that in a conventional two-roll press, the so-called dwell time, during which the fibrous web is under pressure in the long nip, may be correspondingly longer than it would be in a two-roll press. The result is a dramatic increase in the dewatering of the fibrous web in the long nip relative to that obtained using conventional nips on paper machines.
A long nip press of the shoe type requires a special belt, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,537 to Dutt (Albany International Corp.), the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. The belt is designed to protect the press fabric, which supports, carries and dewaters the fibrous web, from the accelerated wear that would result from direct, sliding contact over the stationary pressure shoe. Such a belt must be provided with a smooth, impervious surface that rides, or slides, over the stationary shoe on a lubricating film of oil. The belt moves through the nip at roughly the same speed as the press fabric, thereby subjecting the press fabric to minimal amounts of rubbing against the surface of the belt.
Belts of the variety shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,537 are made by impregnating a woven base fabric, which takes the form of an endless loop, with a synthetic polymeric resin. Preferably, the resin forms a coating of some predetermined thickness on at least the inner surface of the belt, so that the yarns from which the base fabric is woven may be protected from direct contact with the arcuate pressure shoe component of the long nip press. It is specifically this coating which must have a smooth, impervious surface to slide readily over the lubricated shoe and to prevent any of the lubricating oil from penetrating the structure of the belt to contaminate the press fabric, or fabrics, and fibrous web. The base fabric of the belt shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,537 may be woven from monofilament yarns in a single or multilayer weave, and is woven so as to be sufficiently open to allow the impregnating material to totally impregnate the weave. This eliminates the possibility of any voids forming in the final belt. Such voids may allow the lubrication used between the belt and shoe to pass through the belt and contaminate the press fabric or fabrics and fibrous web. The base fabric may be flat woven, and subsequently seamed into endless form, or woven endless in tubular form.
When the impregnating material is cured to a solid condition, it is primarily bound to the base fabric by a mechanical interlock, wherein the cured impregnating material surrounds the yarns of the base fabric. In addition, there may be some chemical bonding or adhesion between the cured impregnating material and the material of the yarns of the base fabric.
Long nip press belts, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,537, depending on the size requirements of the long nip presses on which they are installed, have lengths from roughly 10 to 35 feet (approximately 3 to 11 meters), measured longitudinally around their endless-loop forms, and widths from roughly 6 to 35 feet (approximately 2 to 11 meters), measured transversely across those forms. The manufacture of such belts is complicated by the requirement that the base fabric be endless prior to its impregnation with a synthetic polymeric resin.
It is often desirable to provide the belt with a resin coating of some predetermined thickness on its outer surface as well as on its inner surface. By coating both sides of the belt, its woven base fabric will be closer to, if not coincident with, the neutral axis of bending of the belt. In such a circumstance, internal stresses which arise when the belt is flexed on passing around a roll or the like on the paper machine will be less likely to cause the coating to delaminate from either side of the belt.
Moreover, when the outer surface of the belt has a resin coating of some predetermined thickness, it permits grooves, blind-drilled holes or other cavities to be formed on that surface without exposing any part of the woven base fabric. These features provide for the temporary storage of water pressed from the web in the press nip, and are usually produced by grooving or, drilling in a separate manufacturing step following the curing of the resin coating.
The present invention provides a solution to this particular problem, that is, the necessity for a separate manufacturing step or steps, which characterizes prior-art methods for manufacturing resin impregnated endless belt structures having void volume in the form of grooves, blind-drilled holes and the like on their outer surfaces. Moreover, the present invention provides an alternate method for manufacturing resin impregnated endless belt structures used in other papermaking and paper processing applications, such as calender and transfer belts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,124 shows a sheet-transfer belt designed for use in eliminating an open draw on a paper machine. The belt has a reinforcing base and a polymer coating on the paper supporting side of the reinforcing base. The polymer coating may be a mixture of two or more different polymeric resin materials, such as, for example, a hydrophilic material and a hydrophobic material, each of which forms microscopic regions on the surface of the transfer belt.
Ultimately, the quality of the transfer belt, as determined by the size and uniformity with which the polymeric resin materials can be mixed. The present invention also provides a solution to this problem in the form of an alternate method to provide the surface of a transfer belt with microscopic regions of differing character in a predictable and reproducible manner.